Misty's Search
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Misty is travelling in Unova in order to find some unique Water-Types. However, an encounter with a particular Colt Pokemon leads to unexpected results. One Shot. Misty/Keldeo.


**Many of my loyal readers have requested a sequel to Playtime with Mew. I inform you it will now be in progress. That story will follow up Playtime with Mew, Virizion in Love, and this story. Keep your eyes open.**

* * *

Misty made a stop by the lake. It had been a long day for her, and the beautiful waterside was just too inviting to pass up. She was in Unova trying to capture some new Water-Type Pokémon. So far she hadn't had much luck, having only caught a Tympole and Frillish. While both of these were good Pokémon, Misty had hoped to find a lot more.

She leaned back and sighed, "It's still early. I'm sure I'll find some awesome Water-Type soon." Her stomach rumbled and she decided to start making lunch. She sent out her Pokémon and let them play in the lake. Misty pulled a pot and some canned soup. She got a fire started and set the soup to cooking, stirring occasionally. While the soup was busy cooking, Misty set to making some Pokémon food using a recipe that Brock had given her a few years back. By the time she had made enough for the two Pokémon, her soup had finished. She killed the fire down to a few hot embers to keep some heat so the soup could simmer. She figured she'd make camp here and go for a swim.

Misty stripped down to her underwear—which, with her being a swimmer, was the equivalent of a bikini. She climbed up onto a rock that hung over the lake. It jutted far enough out that when she jumped, she was able to land in the deepest area. She came to the top and undid her hair, throwing the band onto the shore with her clothes. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length red hair, untangling any knots that had formed.

For the next hour, Misty swam in the lake, playing with her two new Pokémon. Just as she was preparing to get out, a crashing noise caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see a pale, pony-like Pokémon come blasting out of the forest, water shooting from its hooves. Misty ducked as the Pokémon sailed overhead. She turned in time to see the Pokémon lose control and slam into a tree. Misty hurried to the other side of the lake to check on it.

"Are you ok?" Misty asked, approaching cautiously. The Pokémon moved its head to look at her. Misty was close enough now to get a good look at the strange Pokémon. Its coat was cream colored while its mane was a feathery red. It had two, dark blue ridges that started above the eyes and swept farther backwards. Covering the back of its head as well as its neck was a pale-blue coat of fur that had white spotting on it—the tail was the same color. Misty also noticed the horn jutting from its forehead.

_I'm ok, just a little dizzy. _Misty raised an eyebrow at the telepathic communication, although she wasn't all that surprised. She watched as the pony-like Pokémon stood up, noticing its blue hooves. The Pokémon shook itself.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Misty asked, intrigued by the creature before her.

The Pokémon looked at Misty, _My name's Keldeo, and I'm a Sword of Justice!_ Misty frowned, trying to think.

"A Sword of Justice? What's that?"

Keldeo seemed taken aback, _We're guardians of a sort. There are four of us in all. Our job is to protect the Pokémon in a certain area._

Misty nodded, remembering the phrase now. She remembered that the books she had read listed Keldeo as the youngest member of the Swords.

Keldeo turned to leave, _Well, back to training._

"Hold on," Misty said. Keldeo stopped and looked back at her, "Would you like to stay for dinner at least. Maybe you could tell me about the surrounding area."

Keldeo was about to refuse when his stomach growled. He blushed slightly, _I guess my stomach decided for me._

As they ate, Keldeo told Misty about the forest they were in. They then exchanged stories about some of their travels. Misty was surprised to find that Keldeo had met Ash once. The sun began to sink lower in the sky.

Keldeo looked up, _Looks like it's getting late. I should probably go. _

"You're welcome to stay here for tonight," Misty offered. For some reason, she really didn't want the small equestrian to leave.

Keldeo had similar thoughts, _I suppose I could stay for the night._

Misty nodded, "Ok then. Just let me change into my night clothes. Misty stood up and walked over to where her backpack was. She pulled out an overly large white T-shirt. She stripped down completely, giving Keldeo a full on view of her naked body. Keldeo blushed and looked away. He had never seen a human female without her clothes on. For some reason, he found the sight of Misty slightly arousing. She wasn't quite flat-chested, but her swimmers body didn't allow much room for development. Her figure was trimmed, her muscles flexing as she moved, yet another sign that she was a powerful swimmer.

She put on the shirt, recalled, and came back to the campfire, "There, much better." She looked over at Keldeo to see him staring off in the distance. "Keldeo, is something wrong?"

Keldeo shook his head, _No, just zoned out for a minute. _He yawned and laid his head down, _Good night Misty._

Misty smiled and crawled into her sleeping bag, "Good night, Keldeo."

Keldeo awoke to the sound of splashing behind him. He opened his eyes and turned to look. The moon was full and at its brightest, allowing Keldeo to see the lake. Misty was swimming around. He watched her graceful movements, how she seemed to meld into the water when she submerged, only barely disturbing the lakes calm surface. When, at one point, Misty exited the lake, Keldeo's jaw dropped as he realized she was nude. He couldn't avert his eyes, his gaze riveted on the human before him. Her trim figure was illuminated by the moonlight as she tossed her hair back out of her face.

Keldeo couldn't explain it, but he felt attracted to Misty. The longer he watched her, the more beautiful he found her to be. He felt his penis unsheathing and quickly tried to gain control over himself.

Misty looked up at the Colt Pokémon's stirring and noticed him getting up awkwardly. She gasped quietly when she saw Keldeo's fully unsheathed member. Despite his size, he was still an equestrian. Keldeo's penis looked to be almost ten inches in length. Misty found herself slowly rubbing her clit, strangely aroused at the sight. She moved out of the lake and toward Keldeo.

"Keldeo?" Misty said quietly. The Pokémon stopped in his tracks, blushing furiously.

_Yes? _Keldeo refused to look Misty in the eyes at this point. He would understand if she sent him away even. However, what she said next shocked him.

"Would you like some help with that?" Keldeo looked back at Misty, surprised by the somewhat lust filled tone her voice had taken on. Misty began walking forward, swaying her hips hypnotically. Keldeo seemed frozen in place, almost powerless to stop her as she reached him. She bent down and placed a hand around Keldeo's erection.

Keldeo moaned as she began to move her hand along his length, _Misty, are you sure about this?_

Misty smiled at him reassuringly, "Just relax Keldeo. Everything is alright." She continued to move her hand up and down, gaining speed by the second. Misty's other hand was busy pleasuring herself, fingers plunging in and out of her soaked entrance.

_Misty, this feels so good, _Keldeo moaned. He could smell the juices leaking from Misty's cunt, and the scent was driving him mad.

Misty couldn't stand it any longer. She released Keldeo and got down in front of him on all fours, "Fuck me, Keldeo. Mount me and fill me with your seed."

Keldeo needed no second invitation. He walked forward and mounted her. He lined his cock up with Misty's moist slit and plunged in. Misty screamed in ecstasy as his girth filled her. Keldeo continued to push in until he hilted her. He pulled back and thrust forward. He began to pick up speed, going in to the hilt each time. He could feel himself hitting her cervix each time, sending Misty into a pleasure filled high.

Misty rocked back and forth with Keldeo's momentum. Her mouth hung open and drool dribbled out onto the ground. Loud moans escaped her mouth as she neared her climax.

"Keldeo, I'm so close," Misty panted. Keldeo could feel his own orgasm coming on. "Oh Keldeo, I'm cumming!" Misty let out a squeal as her walls clenched down on Keldeo's member. Keldeo thrust into her a few more times before hilting and releasing a torrent of cum into Misty's womb. After about a minute, Keldeo pulled out, his penis returning to its sheath. Misty collapsed to the ground panting. A mixture of hers and Keldeo's juices dripped out of her pussy.

_That was amazing, _Keldeo said, trying to catch his breath.

Misty sat up and nodded, winded from the intense sex. Keldeo helped her up and the two of them washed in the lake. When they returned to the camp, Keldeo laid down next to Misty.

_Misty, do you mind if I travel with you?_ Keldeo asked.

Misty smiled and kissed him on his forehead, "Of course not. I'd love to have your company." The way she said this almost had Keldeo ready to fuck her senseless again.

_Thank you. Good night._

"Good night. I love you."

Keldeo smiled, _And I you._

* * *

**I'm still taking requests, by the way.**


End file.
